


Tidal

by GukkieYo



Series: Because of Fate [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS as Mermen, BTS as Pirates, Bottom Park Jimin, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Merman BTS, Multi, Pirates, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, idk i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GukkieYo/pseuds/GukkieYo
Summary: Captain Min Yoongi never liked sleeping on his ship. It always brought seasickness. And strange dreams of creatures that don't exist.. right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school for a project and liked it a lot so hey~ Here it is~ 
> 
> The members of BTS may not act the same as they normally do, and most of their ages are changed. 
> 
> Enjoy~ :)

Goddamn it… there was something stuck in the fishing net again. 

“Jungkook!” Yoongi called desperately to his first mate, the muscles in his biceps straining as he struggled to keep the reel where it was. The heavy weight of whatever was caught weighed him down, keeping the large bundle of fish from leaving the ocean and serving as their next few meals. “Jungkook, hey! Come help me!”

He grappled with the reel as the lanky 18 year-old skid on deck, running over to the side and leaning over the edge. Yoongi’s arms shook as Jungkook’s fingers caught hold of the coarse, soaking rope on the net, holding on fast before the boy tugged with all of his might. Yoongi took that as his cue to try and turn the reel once again, letting out a cry of relief as it turned, pulling the large fish-filled net out of the sea. Jungkook helped him steer it away from the sea and onto the boat before they both let go, causing the net (and the boys) to hit the deck with a thud. 

“My god!” Jungkook exclaimed with a tired laugh as he and Yoongi lay on their backs, bodies exhausted yet filled with sweet relief, “That’s a lot of fish!” Yoongi laughed tiredly and nodded, sitting up and reaching to the side to punch the younger boy’s shoulder. “It really is! We shouldn’t have to fish for-”

His voice cut off suddenly and he froze, his eyes staring at the bundle of wiggling fish on deck. “Gi?” He heard Jungkook ask beside him but remained frozen even as the younger sat up, starting to speak, but his voice cut off as well. 

Sticking out of a rip in the net was a human hand.

 

Yoongi shoots up with a gasp, the dream slipping his mind in an instant as a rush of vomit spills out of his mouth and into the seawater below. Great. Seasickness caught him sleeping.

Groaning, he grabs at the ragged material covering his stomach, doubling over the side of the deck as he gasps for air. The sickness gives his body a mere moment of rest before convulsing again, forcing the meager rations he’d eaten an hour ago up from his stomach to stain the clear water with an even bigger puddle. He leaves his mouth open, breathing heavily through coated lips to let the last of it drop into the ocean before slumping against the railing, lifting the back of a shaky hand to wipe his mouth. Great.

Sighing in annoyance, he slowly uses unsteady arms to push himself to his feet, hands flying to grip the railing tightly when he nearly falls over again. Panting a bit, he stares into the murky water, concentrating on the way the waves seem like silk to calm his churning stomach. He takes a moment to look away when he feels someone come up beside him, only to groan and revert his eyes back to the water as bile fills his throat.

“Please- ugh..” He cuts himself off to swallow down the liquid in his mouth, nose wrinkling in embarrassment as the boy beside him stares silently, “Please go away.. I’m fi-”

“This is the fifth time you've gotten sick this week.” Jungkook states bluntly, his words causing the elder of the two to once again lift his gaze from the water, “I’m the only one on this ship, Captain, so you can stop hiding it.” Yoongi sighs and straightens, pushing his shoulders back and lifting his chin in an attempt to look tall before the kid who towered above him. “I’m not. It’s all good.”

Yoongi pushes past his first mate with a sigh of annoyance, staggering a bit dizzily towards the stern of his humble ship. He runs a hand through his sweaty black hair as his other reaches out, gripping the railing as he moves toward the heavy black anchor keeping the bow in place. He reaches over the edge, grabbing the rope about to pull it from the water when a large hand grabs his wrist.

¨I didn’t see you fall asleep on deck last night, Captain, so how the heck did you get out here?”

Yoongi’s dark eyes widen in surprise at his words, his hand releasing the rope so it falls back into the ocean. “I.. how did I..?” He murmurs to himself, realizing that he did indeed fall asleep in his old bed below deck only to wake up on deck, slumped against the railing. “How did I-!” He cuts himself off with a gasp when he remembers something.

The dream. 

“Did we check the net last night?” Jungkook blinks at his Captain’s sudden question. “What?” Yoongi lifts his eyes to study at the younger’s face for a moment. His skin a dark tan from the sun, dark sleep circles ringing his eyes.. He was quite handsome for a sailor his age, so much so that Yoongi was a tad bit jealous. Only a tad. 

“I said, did we check the net last night?” 

Jungkook tilts his head, looking down to the deck as he thinks for a long moment. “I don’t think so… you told me that we’d get it this morning, didn’t you?” The elder man tilts his head, taking his lower lip between his teeth as he thinks. “Yeah, I think so… come check it with me.” Jungkook nods, grabbing the elder’s wrist as he had let go earlier before pulling him towards the stern of the boat where the neck they had was still sink in the water. Yoongi chewed at the skin on his lip as he followed after him, thinking. There couldn’t actually be a person in there… right?

The two reach the net and Jungkook leans over the edge of the railing as Yoongi strains his neck, looking over the edge into the dark water. He watches his friend grab the ropes from each edge of the net, pulling them together before slipping around him to stand on the other side. He wraps his long fingers around the handle to the reel before starting to turn it, grunting softly at the weight. He grits his teeth and continues to turn it, a small sigh of relief leaving his lips. In the dream, the reel got-

Click!

Yoongi groans, clenching his teeth harder as Jungkook yelps in surprise at the sudden stop. “What the-? Are we-” “Yes, we’re stuck.” Yoongi snaps, clear annoyance in his voice as he takes a moment before trying to turn the reel once more. It doesn’t budge, the metal gear staying in place as if it was encrusted in rust. He groans loudly. “What the actual f-”

“Why don’t you turn and I pull?” Jungkook cuts him off so neither boy has to hear the not-so pleasant words that threatened to leave the Captain’s lips, “That usually works.” The elder boy sighs before nodding a bit, adjusting his harsh grip on the reel before nodding. The younger grins at the nod before grabbing the rope again, gripping it tightly. 

“On my count.. One... two… th-”

“THREE!” Yoongi cries above him, turning the reel as hard as he can as Jungkook yanks on the rope with all his might. The boat shudders in surprise for a moment before the gears fly loose, the net suddenly flying over the edge of the ship to have both the boys and the net collapsing on deck.

“Ow, damn..” Yoongi hears Jungkook groan as the both of them roll from their uncomfortable falling positions to their backs, looking up at the sky, “That hurt.” Yoongi chuckles a bit and nods, looking up at the thankfully clear sky above them. “Yeah.. but at least we get the stupid thing on board.” The younger boy nods before rolling to sit up, looking over at the rope net, swole with many wiggling fish. “Thank god we’ve got a good ca- oh my god!”

Yoongi shoots up instantly at the startled gasp of his first mate, looking at Jungkook in concern. “What?? What is it?” Jungkook didn’t answer, only bothering to lift his long arm slowly, a tanned finger slowly at the net. The elder raised an eyebrow before turning his head, his gaze following to where the younger pointed. He looked at the net and tilted his head, seeing nothing particularly peculiar. “What is-” He gasps. “No…”

Sticking out of a rip in the net was a human hand.

And a huge ass fish fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~All the members look like they did in the "I Need U" era, in case anyone was wondering~
> 
> All members of BTS will appear in this book at some point, and future point of views are coming up soon.
> 
> Yes, all ships will be explained, and GOT7 is soon to appear as well.
> 
> Enjoy~

“I think I'm insane.” Jungkook mutters to himself as the two hurriedly shovel fish after fish into the large, woven baskets they'd bought last month, “Seriously. Maybe I'm sick. Or delirious. Oh god, what if that instant coffee I drank was actually a potion, and now my mind is slowly dissolving into dust?!”

Yoongi blinks, staring at the younger. “Jungkook, you don't even drink coffee. Where the heck did you get instant- ugh, forget it.” He sighs in annoyance. “You’re not insane.” 

Jungkook groans, running a hand through his dark locks anxiously. “What other logical explanation is there for seeing a human hand in a net full of fish, blinking, and then having it disappear again??”

“I saw it too! That's proof enough.” Yoongi retorts with a groan, “Besides, there’s mountains of fish! It could be here!” Yoongi lifts his gaze from the fish to see his first mate staring at him. He blinks. “What…?”

“You think that what we saw… is real?”

Yoongi sighs, tilting his head. “Yeah, I think so.” He looks back down, continuing to weed out the larger salmon, shoving them into the correct basket, “Why? Are you questioning me?” He looks up once again to see Jungkook looking indecisive.

“Hyung, you know I love you, but- 

“AHHHHHH!!!”

“AHHHHHH!!!”

Both males jump back with a terrified cry, watching in horror as an arm flops limply back to deck, bouncing a moment before falling still. Yoongi had scrambled quickly to hide behind Jungkook, and now he peeks over his shoulder slowly, blinking, letting his eyes really study the situation. His gaze studies pale, wet fingers, attached to a hand, leading up a muscled arm to a shoulder where the rest remained buried under a mound of fish. He and Jungkook exchange glances before he slowly stands, walking over to the mound.

“This is a person, Jungkook… they could be alive. Help me uncover them!” Yoongi says softly before starting to push the fish away, moving hurriedly. He (well, his dream) was right - there is someone here! Jungkook appears besides him, and within a moment, another arm is uncovered. The two meet eyes again before each taking an arm and giving the body a tug, and as easily as butter, they pull the form from the pile.

Only to scream and drop the man as he is fully revealed.

“What the fuck?!” Jungkook hisses, this time scrambling far back and away as the large fish fin attached to the man pops free of the pile, “A fish ate his lower half!!” Yoongi breathes heavily, staring at the man with wide eyes from where he had fallen on his arse, peering at the still form before them. He knew what this was - a mermaid. Well, merman, technically. The figure lay on his stomach, skin a pretty pale color that contrasts greatly to the dark hair on his head. His lips were full, closed eyes covered by many eyelashes, with blue/silver scales scattered along the back of his neck, shoulders, and down his spine… leading to where they match with the large blue fish fin that was his lower half.

“A merman…” Yoongi said softly, realizing he hadn’t been voicing the explanation he had going on in his head, “He wasn’t eaten by a fish, Jungkook. This is a merman.”

The teenager blinked before rubbing his eyes furiously. “Merman? How! I thought tales of those were just a myth… a fairytale, really.” Yoongi turned his head to look up at Jungkook, an unconvinced look on his face. 

“Yeah. Says the guy that almost lead our ships right into a pit of Sirens.”

Jungkook flushed bright red, taking a swat at his captain before looking back to the still merman. “Well… what do we do? I think he’s dead.” Yoongi’s eyes return to the creature, and he’s quick to check his chest for breath. He’s seen the gills on the male’s neck, yes, but they were securely closed now, which could only mean he had air lungs as well. He holds his breath, staring at the male for a long while until he lets out a sigh of relief, noticing the pale back rise and fall with a gentle breath.

“He’s just unconscious, I think,” Yoongi says, moving closer to try and touch the male, planning to flip him over, “But I wonder-”

He cuts himself off as the merman suddenly gasps, eyes flying open as his body starts to flail erratically. “Jin!! Seokjin!! NO!!” He yells, gasping as he sees the two humans before flopping over onto his back, trying desperately to get away. 

Yoongi’s eyes widen and he quickly holds up his hands, hopelessly trying to calm the male. “Hey hey, it’s okay! We’re not going to hurt you, I promise!” He got even more concerned at the fishing spear head sunk deep in the merman’s shoulder, causing him to make his stance less threatening, “We’re here to help! I swear!”

The merman looks confused at his words, but he quickly calms down, deciding to lay on his side a few feet from the humans as he stares at them warily. Yoongi sighs in relief, dropping his arms to run a hand through his hair before turning his head to look at Jungkook. He blinks in surprise when the male appears to be frozen, staring at the ground in shock. Yoongi blinks and begins to stand. “Jungkook..? What’s-”

“Who are you?!”

Yoongi cuts himself off at the sound of the merman, turning around to be met with accusing brown eyes. “You’re pirates, aren’t you? Where’s Jin! Where did your friend take him!” Yoongi blinks in confusion as the merman continues to accuse him, just staring silently. “Where is he!”

“Look, I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Yoongi says softly, talking gently as if coaxing a wild animal, “I did not take anyone. My name is Min Yoongi, and this is my… cousin, Jungkook. You were stuck in our fishing net.” He tilts his head, biting his lip. “You are injured… may I see?”

The merman’s expression changed from anger to confusion as he turns his head, brown eyes landing on the spear head in his shoulder. He stares and blinks for a moment before his face goes pale, his eyes becoming unfocused. “O-oh my god…”

The captain let out a gasp, darting forward to catch the merman’s head before it slams into the ground. “Fuck, now he’s really bleeding. Jungkook, get the first aid, quickly!” He quickly shifts the merman onto his back, laying his upper half in his own lap as he hears his first mate snap from his daze, rushing to the insides of the ship. Yoongi brushes back the hair from the merman’s eyes before patting his cheek, causing unfocused eyes to focus on his face. “Hey, don’t pass out, okay? Stay with me. What’s your name?”

The merman stares shakily up at Yoongi, his mouth opening and closing multiple times as his brain fumbles for words through the pain. “I.. I’m.. Jimin…” He says shakily, his voice both strained and slurred at the same time, “Park Jimin…” Yoongi nods, smiling in encouragement down at him as he rubs his thumb against the merman’s cheek, using touch to keep him awake.

“Okay, Jimin, it’s good to meet you. Jungkook will be back, and we’ll stop the bleeding, okay?” He pats his cheek again when he sees Jimin’s eyes start to roll. “Stay with me, Jimin, don’t you dare leave.” The merman blinks again, trying to look back up at the man above him, but Yoongi can tell he’s losing the fight. Jimin blinks many times before blinking once slowly, staring up dizzily for a moment before his eyes roll back into his head. Yoongi’s heart skips a beat.

“Jimin. Jimin? Fuck.”


End file.
